


Mother's Little Helper

by Sadbhyl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie doesn't need anything else to lose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Little Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 7, 2006

"Look, all I'm saying is that you'd be happier if you had a cat, or a rabbit, or a fish...you know, something to take care of."

Jackie kept stuffing Rose’s laundry into the washer. “I have something to take care of. You. Remember? My only daughter?”

Rose leaned back against the doorframe, her hands stuffed into her pockets in that way Jackie still read as guilt. “I know that, and I appreciate it. But I’m hardly around now, am I?”

“You’re around often enough to get your wash done and eat up my food.” She stood up and twisted the wash control with a flourish. “Same as if you’d moved out or gone to university. Honestly, I don’t know why you’re making such a big thing about it.”

But she did know. When they had finally explained to her about Mickey, it had hit home that no matter how many times Rose promised, how many times the Doctor swore to bring her back, Rose might not come home. And that was starting to eat at Rose, the thought of Jackie alone. Jackie could tell. She wasn’t coming home as often. And when she was here, it was always conversations like this. Was she serious about a man? Why didn’t she go out more? And now a pet. A pet, of all things. As if that would replace a daughter.

“I’m just sayin’—”

“I know what you’re saying, and the answer is no.” She began folding the whites out of the dryer. “I don’t need some dirty animal around, keeping me from going away weekends and getting hair all over everything.”

“But, Mum—”

“I’m fine, Rose.” Abandoning the wash, she went and enfolded her daughter in her arms, grateful when Rose hugged her back. Jackie closed her eyes and savored the feel of her, storing up for all the times she wouldn’t be able to touch her, all the times she wouldn’t know if she would ever hold her again. “You spend too much time worrying about me when you should be out enjoyin’ yourself. You’re too young for worry lines.”

Rose laughed like Jackie had wanted her to. It was easier when Rose was smiling, or excited. Then Jackie could forget about the risks, about the loss, about what it meant to truly be alone.

“Now come on, heat up the kettle. When I tell you what Donna’s been up to with Anil down at the grocer’s, you’ll never believe!”

It was easier this way. Something else to take care of would just remind her of the one thing she hadn’t been able to.


End file.
